1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for transmitting a broadcast channel in a cellular wireless communication system, and in particular, to a method for transmitting a broadcast channel in a cellular wireless communication system in which at least two physical channels having different channel allocation criteria according to channel characteristics are supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a cellular wireless communication system, it is essential for a base station to transmit a broadcast channel when transmitting data to a mobile station. Herein, “broadcast channel” refers to a channel including MAP information, various channel information and paging information transmitted from a base station to a mobile station.
In particular, because the MAP information is information on a frame structure, a mobile station should receive the MAP information in order to detect corresponding data from a corresponding frame. Therefore, the MAP information is transmitted such that it will be received even at a mobile station having a poor channel state, such as a mobile station that is located at a cell boundary. To this end, a base station encodes transmission data at a high code rate before transmission so that even a mobile station having a poor channel state can detect the transmission data.
However, because mobile stations having a good channel state and mobile stations having a poor channel state coexist in one cell, a base station supporting a single physical channel has no choice but to transmit data to accommodate mobile stations having a poor channel state. In this case, the base station encodes data at a high code rate before transmission, which is then transmitted to all mobile stations in the cell, even mobile stations having a good channel state, resulting in a waste of transmission resources.